Existing ultracapacitor powered buses or automobiles are driven by electric energy stored in ultracapacitors. The ultracapacitor also supplies power to assisting operating devices. The fundamental principles are similar to those of the trolleybus, as is shown in FIG. 1. Vehicles powered by ultracapacitors can charge when they are stopped at stations (e.g., bus stations) in a traffic system. When the ultracapacitor needs to charge, it can utilize the existing rectified DC network for trolleybuses as the power source or, after reducing (or lifting) voltage and rectifying, can utilize an AC network as the power source. Because ultracapacitors have high charge acceptance, through rapid charger, the charging process can be finished within tens of seconds while the vehicle or bus stops at the station and loads passengers. Therefore, buses powered by ultracapacitor can be suitable for city public traffic systems that have fixed routes. The system is electric-powered, can have zero-tail-gas-emissions and zero-pollution. It can be used in numerous scenarios including, but not limited to, fixed public traffic routes such as short-distance large passenger-flow routes in downtown areas and/or passenger transport systems for airport, dock, tourist resorts and/or residential districts.